1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to megaphone apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved megaphone apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide enhanced voice dispersion in use in a megaphone construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Megaphone apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art particularly at spectator events to direct messages at a level to be heard above typical environmental noise at the crowded events. Such apparatus is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,905 to Lloyd wherein a megaphone apparatus utilizes vibrating membranes mounted within the central cone of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,321 to Gunn sets forth a voice transmitting device on a mouthpiece and an output tube to direct voice therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,972 to Mason sets forth a conventional type megaphone apparatus of a conical configuration throughout the body length.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved megaphone apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.